Question: Convert $8\ \dfrac{14}{15}$ to an improper fraction.
${8}\ {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $15$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{120}{15}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{120}{15}} + {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{120}{15}} + {\dfrac{14}{15}} = \dfrac{134}{15}$